Fangtom
Fangtom is a minor character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. The Serpentine General of the Fangpyre tribe, Fangtom was previously friends with Skales before being sealed away initially. He has two heads, which take turns talking and finishing his sentences - the left head speaks with a high voice, and the right head speaks with a deep voice. History Snakebit Fangtom and his tribe were freed from the Fangpyre Tomb by Lloyd Garmadon, who explained that he was seeking vengeance on the Hypnobrai tribe after they betrayed him. Fangtom agreed to the plan, but mentioned that his tribe was few in numbers and that they would need reinforcements. Fangtom and his army then went to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk, turning the items of the junkyard into Fangpyre vehicles as Ed and Edna watched in horror. The General revealed his intentions of building an army before his forces bit Ed and Edna as well. When the Ninja arrived the next morning, Fangtom oversaw his tribe's attack against them. When the battle turned in the Ninja's favor, Lloyd called a retreat, with Fangtom joining him on the platform of a Rattlecopter. The Ninja gave chase in their new vehicles, and Jay managed to snatch the Fangpyre Staff out of Fangtom's hands. The General immediately ordered the rest of his forces to attack and reclaim his staff, but the Ninja fled aboard the Destiny's Bounty. Fortunately for Fangtom, Nya accidentally dropped the staff out the back of the ship, where it bounced off of a Soldier's head. As Fangtom retrieved his staff, he snarled that the Ninja had to be stopped, and a dust-choked Lloyd weakly agreed. Never Trust a Snake Despite their recent defeat, the Fangpyre had successfully built up their forces enough to helped Lloyd attack the Hypnobrai. Fangtom sat atop the Fangpyre Wrecking Ball as his tribe rolled into the Frozen Wasteland, but called off his attack when he saw Skales leading the Hypnobrai. The two Generals welcomed each other's company, revealing that they had been great friends before being sealed away, and Skales expressed relief that Fangtom's tribe had been released instead of the others. As Lloyd spluttered in fury and shock, Fangtom asked Skales what they should do with Lloyd, asking if Skales could hypnotize the would-be evil overlord. After Skales shot down that suggestion on the grounds of Lloyd being useless as a fighter, Fangtom decided to turn Lloyd into a snake with his bite. When the Serpentine turned back to the wrecking ball, however, Lloyd was nowhere to be seen, having fled when he realized that the Fangpyre had betrayed him. The Snake King Fangtom was summoned to the newly-uncovered City of Ouroboros by Pythor, along with the rest of the Serpentine. Once there, Fangtom found himself and his fellow Generals challenged to a Slither Pit by Pythor, with the stipulation that the Serpentine would submit to the latter's leadership if he successfully defeated the other four Generals simultaneously. Fangtom suffered a tail whip to the head early on, but managed to help Acidicus and Skalidor pin Pythor down. Consequently, the three Generals missed Skales handing the Sacred Flute to Pythor, who used it to leave the other Serpentine leaders immobile with pain. With his opponents thus incapacitated, Pythor easily defeated the Generals, with Fangtom getting punched in both heads as Pythor snatched away his staff. With the staffs in his possession, Pythor declared himself to be the supreme master of the Serpentine, and Fangtom joined the others in bowing before the new Snake King. All of Nothing In order to prevent the Ninja from interfering in the search for the final Fangblade, the Serpentine dug a complex network of tunnels between the five tombs, with the Constrictai Tomb being enlarged into a massive underground fortress. While Pythor searched for the Fangblade, Fangtom remained in the fortress - along with his fellow Generals and most of the other Serpentine - in order to protect the three Fangblades they had already collected. When the Ninja infiltrated the fortress to try and steal the three collected Fangblades, Fangtom was discussing the legend of the Great Devourer with Acidicus and Skalidor. He wondered if the beast would really consume everything once unleashed, but the discussion was interrupted by Skales's reminder to stay alert for Pythor's return. When the Ninja were spotted, Fangtom slithered into battle, only to find that Jay's metal armor was too tough for his fangs to pierce. Luckily, a cage trap at the base of the fortress caught the Ninja before they could grab the Fangblades. Day of The Great Devourer After the Great Devourer was released, the Serpentine were forced back underground into the Tombs to avoid being eaten. Fangtom blamed Skales for their predicament, telling him that he should have known Pythor's plan was terrible as Skales was his righthand man. The Curse of the Golden Master Fangtom is briefly seen among various other Serpentine inside the tomb, no longer inflicting evil on anything. Ninjago.com Description Rank: General of the Fangpyre Tribe Fangtom is the General and brains behind the Fangpyre tribe. As the (double) head of a strong but fairly small tribe, Fangtom’s best bet is to use the Fangpyres’ greatest strength to create reinforcement: their venom can transform anyone or anything into a snake. Once Fangtom accidentally bit himself, which is why he now has two heads that finish each other’s sentences. You might say he bit off more than he could chew... Trivia *Fangtom's name is a pun on the words "Fang" and "Phantom." *Fangtom has a Transylvania accent, which is likely a joke regarding the Fangpyre being based on vampires. *In the Ultimate Sticker Collection book and in the Ninjago Character Encyclopedia, it states that Fangtom and Fangdam are biologically related as brothers. *He gained his second head when he accidentally bit himself. *He is refered to as "Fangpyre General" in the end credits. Set Appearances *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush Gallery Fangpyre Tribe.png|The Fangpyre Tribe Fangtomster.png|Fangtom on the Ninjago website nfangtom2.png nfangtom3.png nfangtom4.png fangtom6.png 5Fangtomskalesargue.png|Fangtom argues with Skales in the wake of the Great Devourer's rampage 22Fangtomskalidor.png|Fangtom and Skalidor hear the cheers of Ninjago's inhabitants after the Great Devourer was destroyed Minifigure Fangtom.jpg|Fangtom minifigure. Category:Serpentine Category:Fangpyre Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:2012 Category:Generals Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Enemies Category:Evil Category:Ancient Evil